russelfandomcom-20200213-history
‘My Little Anghel’ Spread the Ancient of Lord in Afternoon and the Goodness of their Family Starting March 6
March 3, 2017 IBC-13’s newest afternoon fantasy drama series My Little Anghel will inspire and remind Filipinos about the ancient of Lord and the innate goodness of people as the teleserye starring Ryan Agoncillo, Assunta de Rossi and Kapinoy child actress Jana Agoncillo will premiere this on Monday (March 6) on Hapon Ang Dating. Ryan Agoncillo, Jana Agoncillo (angel), Assunta de Rossi After her remarkable roles as young Ysabel Ortega in High School Life, Jana gives life to a powerful character as an angel. “''My Little Anghel''’s story will surely help in uplifting the spirits of TV viewers especially in our time now where Filipinos are going through a lot of difficulties,” shared Ryan. “Our series is perfect for the whole family because of the lessons, values, and inspiration it will give not only to kids, but to everyone,” said Assunta. The fantaserye tells the story of Anghel (Jana), an angel girl who has an ancient of Lord and the belief of humanity in God and remind them about the innate goodness that everyone rescue in their family. As a children, Anghel will be involved in an ancient of Lord, which will manner him his life. And because Anghel became an angel girl upon the belief of humanity in God. When Anghel was already 7 years old as she will be send back to her family – to remind them about the innate goodness that everyone rescue in their family, which they may have already above the rest and involve the Lord. How will Anghel’s faith in humans change when he experiences the struggles, pains, and cruelty in the family? What will he do to strengthen the loyalty and devotion of people to God? Jana Agoncillo as Anghel (angel) Meanwhile, after hosting his stint in the game show Cash Cab Philippines and The Million Peso Money Drop, the show’s lead star Ryan is happy and honored to be part of the top-caliber series of IBC-13. “I am back to my core. Anghel has a big potential for a 7-year-old girl. I am really lucky to be with such talented kids,” he said. That's why before My Little Anghel begins airing on television, its inspirational story has already garnered praises and belief the Lord and the value of Jesus Christ online. Under the direction of the accomplished Filipino filmmaker Jay Altarejos and Juan Paolo Aquino, completing the powerhouse cast of My Little Anghel are Joonee Gamboa, Roxanne Guinoo, Krista Ranillo, Gian Magdangal, Miguel Vergara, Yna Uy, Jerould Aceron, Hilda Koronel, John Steven de Guzman, Alyanna Angeles, Casey Da Silva, Lito Legaspi and Joe Gruta. My Little Anghel’s official soundtrack Natutulog Ba ang Diyos? is recorded and performed by Michael Pangilinan. My Little Anghel is the latest offering of IBC-13's afternoon slot in this siesta TV viewers as part of the grand celebration of 57 years. Don’t miss the beginning of the story that will inspire everyone to have faith in the goodness of the family, My Little Anghel, premiering this Monday (March 6), 3pm after APO Tanghali Na! on IBC-13 or IBC HD. For more information, log-on to www.ibc.com.ph or follow IBC-13 on Facebook and Twitter (@ibc13).